<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return by Lu_chan06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128336">Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_chan06/pseuds/Lu_chan06'>Lu_chan06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodbound (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Playchoices - Freeform, bloodbound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_chan06/pseuds/Lu_chan06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dead. That’s what he had told him about his sister. For thousands of years he made sure he wouldn’t find out the truth, made him his soldier, his slave and then when he wasn’t useful anymore he left him all alone in this world."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, I had this idea of Lysimachus being alive and just had to write it down. I also posted it on my Tumblr so if you've seen it there it's still by me :)<br/>Hope you like it and don't hesitate to give me your feedback. Enjoy :)</p><p>MC's name: Lucy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dead. That’s what he had told him about his sister. For thousands of years he made sure he wouldn’t find out the truth, made him his soldier, his slave and then when he wasn’t useful anymore he left him all alone in this world.</p><p>He still remembers his first encounter with him. The Undying Centurion appeared on the battlefield all of a sudden and killed many soldiers without getting hit and by the time he had to face him his whole life changed.</p><p>Today he wasn’t an honored soldier anymore.  Now he was just a man wandering through the streets of Alexandria in Egypt and living a simple life. He was a teacher for History and Sports at a local school. Working with children was something he enjoyed very much. Sometimes he would even give extra lessons for students that needed more help. Lysimachus never minded.</p><p>Fixing and tuning cars and motorbikes was a hobby of his. He even dealt with them. Cars have interested him ever since they were invented and to cruise around town in the middle of the night was something he enjoyed very much. Especially when driving fast. </p><p>Apart from that he liked to train fighting with and without a weapon. Once a week Lysimachus taught children and teenagers how to protect themselves. He developed a very own style and thought it’s important for them to know what to do in dangerous situations. </p><p>Fighting reminded him of his sister. Kamilah always wanted to train with him and show him what she was capable of. She wanted to prove herself although Lysimachus told her how proud he was and how skilled she already was. It was never enough. Kamilah was a real perfectionist.</p><p>A nostalgic expression was on his face as he looked at the old rag doll. It was one of Kamilah’s few toys from when they were children and it was one of the two things he had to remember her. The second item was a necklace with a small wooden horse-shaped pendant. She had let it made for him and gave it to him before he went to war. Lysimachus would always treasure it and it reminded him of their bickering about his wooden horse. The one his uncle had given him. Every time Kamilah tried to tease him by stealing that damn toy and he would always manage to get it back until she did it again.</p><p>Lysimachus smiled a little. He dearly missed those times and especially her. His dear sister. A tear managed its way down his cheek as he put the doll in an inside pocket of his jacket. The only place it belonged to was near his heart. </p><p>His gaze fell on his packed suitcase. Vlad Tepes also known as Dracula invited him to his ball in Prague. He did it often but Lysimachus only attended it a few times. Lysimachus met him in Rome for the first time. It was when he was on a class trip. One night Lysimachus strolled through a market at night and eventually ran into Vlad. The fellow vampire was very flirty as he noticed and Lysimachus found it very amusing at times. No matter how much Vlad tried to seduce him Lysimachus wouldn’t grant him more than one or two kisses now and then. It’s driving Vlad mad because one thing was sure. The kisses of a Sayeed weren’t just normal kisses.</p><p>With one last glance through his small bedroom Lysimachus took his suitcase and left his home.</p><p>It was a small house with two floors with only the bare necessities. There were his bedroom, a small guest room and a bathroom on the second floor. Downstairs were the living room with a cooking area in a separated corner of the room. Also there was a small room where he could wash his laundry and another bathroom but without a shower. </p><p>Outside was a small courtyard with a garage next to his house. There was also a water pump in his courtyard where he spotted three black stray cats lying around.</p><p>He smiled and walked up to them. The cats always came here and begged for water but also for food and attention. </p><p>The cats looked up curiously. One walked between his legs and affectionately leaned its side against his shin. Lysimachus knelt down so he could pet them.</p><p>“I won’t be here for a few days. Take care of my home would ya?”, he whispered while petting them lovingly.</p><p>Lysimachus used the water pump to fill the bucket underneath it with fresh water. The cats liked to drink from there.</p><p>“See ya soon.”, he said one last time before he got into his car and finally made his way to the airport. It was a blue sports car, one of the few luxuries he would spend his savings on. </p><p>Over the years he built up quite a fortune and could live like rich people if he wanted. But he didn’t because that’s not who he was and who he wanted to be.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>“Kamilah! Lily!”, Lucy shouted through the airport as she spotted her friends.</p><p>She grinned and jumped right into Kamilah’s arms who was a little stiff at first but melted into the hug a little. Before the vampire could say anything Lucy pulled her into a long loving kiss which she returned.</p><p>They had missed each other badly and when Kamilah heard about what happened in the club with Serafine and the Order she couldn’t help but to worry about her cute little human. The one person that crashed through her perfectly build up walls like it was a piece of cake and filled her heart with a warmth she hadn’t felt in a long time. A feeling she never knew she was still capable of feeling it.</p><p>Lucy proved her wrong. First she denied it of course. But over time she allowed herself to lean into the feelings Lucy made her feel and it filled her with happiness and joy.</p><p>Maybe if they manage to stop Gaius and survive… Maybe she can take the next step and truly live again. A life she would like to share with her precious human by her side. A time where Gaius isn’t any more but a memory.</p><p>Eventually they parted and Lucy was pulled into a tight hug by Lily.</p><p>“Don’t you forget about your bff!”, she complained playfully. </p><p>Lucy chuckled.</p><p>“I could never forget you, Lily Spencer.”, Lucy said emphasizing her name teasingly.</p><p>“Come, let’s go to my office and talk about important things.”, Kamilah said already making her way for the exit.</p><p>“You have an office here?”, Jax asked.</p><p>“I have one in every capital city.”, Kamilah answered.</p><p>“Tz, should’ve known. Will never understand you rich guys.”</p><p>Kamilah just ignored his comment and the gang finally made their way to her office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want to seduce Dracula?!”</p>
<p>Lily laughed at the suggestion of her friend who blushed slightly.</p>
<p>“I can totally pull it off!”</p>
<p>“I don’t like this!”, Kamilah said with a frown.</p>
<p>“It’s not like we have another plan.”</p>
<p>“Lucy…”</p>
<p>“Look we wait until we arrive at the castle. Maybe we get another chance once we’re there but if not… I’ll do anything that helps us.”, Lucy said determined.</p>
<p>Kamilah sighed and nodded. She didn’t like the idea of that idiot touching Lucy, her precious human. There must be another way and Kamilah will find it, that’s a promise.</p>
<p>Adrian gave her a reassuring glance. He knew something was going on between his assistant and his closest friend.</p>
<p>One night after they defeated Adam Vega and when Lucy and her had met more often privately he had asked her about it. Kamilah wanted to deny it. She wanted to say that it’s just for fun. But Adrian knew better and Kamilah knew that he knew her to well. She couldn’t lie to him just like she never could lie to her brother Lysimachus.</p>
<p>“Is there anything left we should know about Dracula? Or his guests?”, Jax asked to make sure nothing goes wrong. He has always been the overcautiously one.</p>
<p>“His guests shouldn’t be much of a problem. There’s no one I know we should be overly careful around. But Vlad is.. eccentric and it makes him unpredictable. We must not underestimate him.”, Adrian answered his question. </p>
<p>Jax sighed.</p>
<p>“As long as The Order doesn’t surprise us again.”, he said.</p>
<p>Adrian tensed up as Jax mentioned The Order. He immediately had to think about Serafine and what happened at the club in Paris. Adrian clenched his fists and silently swore to safe her as soon as possible. </p>
<p>Lucy noticed his hardened expression and laid a reassuring hand on his arm. The CEO looked at her with sadness and anger lingering in his eyes.</p>
<p>“We will find a way to safe her somehow. But first we must concentrate on getting the Eye of Bathory.”, Kamilah said who also sensed what was bothering him.</p>
<p>Adrian nodded as the rest of their ride to Draculas party went on in silence.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>With the hint of a smirk on his lips Lysimachus entered the huge castle of Dracula. A lot of vampires were already there and having fun. They danced, talked, drank and ate whatever they found at the buffet</p>
<p>Some people turned around to look at him as he walked past them wearing a formal outfit in black and red and looking all handsome. His black hair was perfectly styled, the sides trimmed just as his dark stubbled beard.</p>
<p>His dark eyes scanned the crowd but Vlad seemed to not be there yet. Lysimachus smirked. Of course he would attend his own party fashionably late and let them all wait. </p>
<p>Other then that he only knew a few faces but not very well. </p>
<p>He sighed as he made his way to where the drinks were. Again he sighed. There wer the finest wines, champagne, whiskey and other fancy kind of drinks. But where was his good cold beer? Lysimachus rolled his eyes and mumbled something about rich people. </p>
<p>He was just about to grab a glas of wine as a servant walked up behind him.</p>
<p>“Is something amiss, sir?”, he asked politely with folded hands.</p>
<p>Lysimachus turned around to him.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, you don’t happen to have a cold bottle of beer?”, the Egyptian man asked with a slight accent.</p>
<p>“We might have some in the storage but Mr. Tepes wanted to only have the good drinks up here.”, the servant explained.</p>
<p>“I don’t care. Just bring me some. Please.”, he answered.</p>
<p>“As you wish, sir.”</p>
<p>The servant bowed and made his way to the storage to bring Lysimachus his beer.</p>
<p>With his hands in his pockets Lysimachus watched the crowd again. A group of young ladys looked back at him and giggled. He smiled and winked at them before he looked further around the room until the girls stood right in front of him.</p>
<p>“Good evening, we thought you might like some company.”, one of the girls greeted him with a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>“Would you like to dance with us?”, another girl asked.</p>
<p>Lysimachus smiled playfully as he grabbed the bottle of beer the servant finally brought him along with more bottles that were placed on the table beside all the other drinks.</p>
<p>With a skilled move of his thumb he opened it and took a long sip.</p>
<p>“Why not. Lead the way, ladys.”, he answered.</p>
<p>The women giggled again and put their arms around his to drag him to the dancefloor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together they danced for a while. Sometimes other young men and women would join them mostly because they wanted to get close to Lysimachus. It always amused him how people tried too hard to get close to him and it was kind of fun to play along a little. </p>
<p>His eyes scanned the crowd another time until they fell on a woman. He took a swig of his beer as he looked her up and down. She was really beautiful and he could sense that there was something special about her. </p>
<p>After taking another swig he excused himself and danced his way to the woman. Lysimachus felt that she was human but she didn’t look like the one’s he could feed on. Not that he would do that anyways. Many years ago he stopped drinking humans blood. Instead he would hunt down animals and drink their blood. It weakened him that was no question but it get’s the job done. </p>
<p>Their eyes met as she saw him coming realizing he was coming straight for her. She had beautiful brown eyes and wore a gorgeous black dress. Her red hair went down to her shoulders in slight waves and framed her face beautifully. </p>
<p>“Excuse me, Miss, I couldn’t help but to admire your beauty. You don’t mind to grant me a dance do you?”, Lysimachus said a bit like a gentleman. </p>
<p>Lucy blushed at his compliment and wiped a strand of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>She looked in his deep brown eyes and saw a familiarity in them like she must know him but she couldn’t tell who he was. </p>
<p>“Of course, I’d like to dance.”, she said and took his hand.</p>
<p>Lysimachus smiled and pulled her a little closer as he laid his free hand on her waist.</p>
<p>First they moved in silence until the vampire spoke up.</p>
<p>“You’re here all alone?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m with my friends.”</p>
<p>“Your friends? Humans?”</p>
<p>“Vampires actually.”</p>
<p>“Huh, that makes me curious.”, Lysimachus said.</p>
<p>“It’s a long story. But it means you will have to kill them first if you wanted my blood.”, Lucy answered.</p>
<p>Lysimachus laughed at that.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Miss…”</p>
<p>“Lucy.”</p>
<p>“Miss Lucy… I’m not after your blood. I’m just here to dance with you.”</p>
<p>The human smiled relaxing a little in his arms.</p>
<p>“I already thought you were a creep trying to flatter and seduce me until you can drink my blood.”, Lucy joked.</p>
<p>Lysimachus smirked and let her make a twirl before he pulled her close to him again.</p>
<p>“You should try Vlad Tepes then.”</p>
<p>“Or Priya Lacroix… and ew.. Lester.”</p>
<p>“Ah, so you know New York’s council. You’re from there?”</p>
<p>“Yes, two… no, now three council members are my friends. Do you know them?”</p>
<p>“No, I have heard one or two things but I don’t really care about them or the Five of Japan. I try to avoid those. It’s much better… quieter where I live.”</p>
<p>“Where are you from?”, Lucy asked curiously while she smelled his pleasant scent of sandalwood with a hint of jasmin.</p>
<p>“Egypt. I have a modest little house in Alexandria, a garage to fix cars and other vehicles and a bunch of stray cats visiting me.”, he chuckled at the last words.</p>
<p>“Egypt? Really? Isn’t it way too hot for you?”</p>
<p>“No, well, yes it would be. But I have one or two tricks up my sleeve to survive in the sun.”, he said with a wink.</p>
<p>“Did you say in the sun?”</p>
<p>Lysimachus only chuckled.</p>
<p>“One of my friends is from Egypt. Maybe you know her.”</p>
<p>“We are only a handful so maybe… Would be strange though. I know that none of them is in New York. Would you tell me her name?”</p>
<p>Lucy was just about to answer him as the music stopped and the crowd turned to the great staircase where a fine dressed man with long black hair came down. </p>
<p>“Ah, and here comes the host himself.”, Lysimachus said with a grin.</p>
<p>_________________________________________________</p>
<p>“They dance a little too close, don’t you think?”, Kamilah stated with a frown as she watched Lucy dancing with a stranger.  </p>
<p>Lily followed her gaze and grinned.</p>
<p>“Well, he’s hot and all. There’s nothing wrong with having fun.”</p>
<p>Kamilah’s expression hardened even more which Lily noticed.</p>
<p>“Kamilah? Are you jealous?”, Lily teased her which earned her a glare from the ancient vampire. </p>
<p>“No, I just want her to be careful!”, Kamilah denied.</p>
<p>“Suuuuure. That’s why you’re all moody watching her from afar?”</p>
<p>“I don’t do jealousy! Where’s Adrian? I want to dance and see if I can get closer. Just in case she needs our help!”, Kamilah said walking away. </p>
<p>Lily turned around to look at an amused Jax. They broke into laughter and highfived each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you alright?”, Kamilah asked as she walked up to Lucy and stood beside her.</p>
<p>The stranger left her after saying his goodbye and talked to Dracula now.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m great. He was really friendly.”, Lucy said.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen him before. Did he tell you his name?”</p>
<p>“No actually… But he’s from…”</p>
<p>“Ahhhh, Kamilah, lovely to see you again after all this time.”, Vlad greeted the Egyptian and kissed her hand politely.</p>
<p>Lucy noticed how cautious he was with her and yet he couldn’t help himself but to touch her in some way.</p>
<p>The human smiled. Kamilah told her how she once broke his feet as he tried to kiss her.</p>
<p>“You haven’t changed I see.”, Kamilah said.</p>
<p>“Adrian, it’s also nice to see you again and don’t you look delicious.”, Vlad greeted the CEO and pulled him into a short hug.</p>
<p>“You don’t look so bad yourself.”, Adrian returned the compliment politely.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you both as well.”, Dracula said as Lily and Jax introduced themselves.</p>
<p>“You’re a little stiff. Maybe you should join me for a dance later and I help you to relax.”, Vlad said seductively to Jax who just looked at him blankly.</p>
<p>Then Dracula turned to Lucy and his eyes lit up as he looked at her body up and down.</p>
<p>“My my.. And who are you, gorgeous?”, he asked kissing the back of her hand.</p>
<p>“I’m Lucy, Adrian’s assistant.”</p>
<p>“You really found yourself a good one.”, Vlad told Adrian who just nodded politely.</p>
<p>“Excuse me I can’t help but to ask… Would you like to join me on a tour through my castle later around midnight?”, Dracula asked.</p>
<p>Lucy was a little surprised by the offer but then she thought about the Eye of Bathory which hang around his neck right in front of her.</p>
<p>This tour would be a good opportunity for her to steal it.</p>
<p>“I’d love to join you.”, she accepted his invitation.</p>
<p>Vlad smiled brightly and bowed before her.</p>
<p>“You won’t regret it. I make sure you’ll have a good time. Until then enjoy the ball. I’ll come back to you later.”, Dracula said and vanished to greet other vampires.</p>
<p>Lily was the first to speak up and she had a big grin on her face.</p>
<p>“Sooo… You’ll hold on to your plan now?”</p>
<p>“I guess… A private tour with Dracula is just the right chance I have.”</p>
<p>“There’s another way. I mean the tour is perfect but you don’t have to… Look I have sth that will help you to get the Eye.”, Kamilah said you pulled a little plant out of her dress.</p>
<p>Lucy took it irritated.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Hemlock.”</p>
<p>“What?! Like the poison?!”, Lucy asked stunned.</p>
<p>“The very same.”, Kamilah said.</p>
<p>“Uhhh, fuck and kill huh?”, Lily said laughing.</p>
<p>Kamilah frowned at her before speaking up again.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t kill him but if he ingests it you’ll have enough time to take the Eye of Bathory.”</p>
<p>“Whatever happens we’ll stay close in case you need us.”, Adrian said.</p>
<p>“Just say the word and Dracula loses his head.”, Jax added.</p>
<p>Lucy nodded.</p>
<p>“Thanks guys. Let’s mingle now and wait until it’s time.”, she said.</p>
<p>The others nod and spread out to enjoy the party a little. Kamilah was about to go when Lucy grabbed her arm.</p>
<p>She turned around to look at the human not hiding the question in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Would you like to dance a bit?” Lucy asked.</p>
<p>The expression in Kamilah’s eyes grew soft and a small smile appeared on her lips.</p>
<p>“Of course. I’d like that a lot.”, she accepted quietly.</p>
<p>The women smiled at each other for a second before they held each other and danced together.</p>
<p>________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Lysimachus drank his second beer as he watched Lucy dancing with that woman. Somehow he got a strange vibe from her.</p>
<p>He frowned and watched her with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>For a second a got a glimpse of her face and his frown only grew. It was like he should know her.</p>
<p>His heart lept into his throat and he couldn’t even explain why. It was like she was… But that was impossible.. Gaius told him that…</p>
<p>Frustrated and angry with the emotions rising up inside of him he took a long swig of his cold beer.</p>
<p>It was over 2000 years ago when it all happened, when his life changed. And yet he was still so broken and lost inside as if it just happened days ago.</p>
<p>He lost his sister, his twin that day. The closest person he ever had in his life. His family. And now he started hallucinating again by seeing her in other people. His strong and perfect but caring Kamilah.</p>
<p>Lysimachus gritted his teeth and angrily wiped the tear away that managed a way down his cheek.</p>
<p>“It happened so long ago. Get a hold of yourself, Lys…”</p>
<p>“Lysimachus, my friend, I wanted to check in on you after I greeted all my friends and guests.”, Dracula said as he smiled his damn bright smile and took a glas of wine from the table that was standing behind the Egyptian.</p>
<p>Lysimachus almost immediately put on a smile and took another sip before turning his smile into a smirk.</p>
<p>“Missed me already?”, he said teasingly.</p>
<p>“You know I’ll never give up.”</p>
<p>Lysimachus rolled his eyes and tried to get a glimpse of Lucy and the woman but Vlad just blocked his view.</p>
<p>“I see you have an eye on that human. You know I invited her on a private tour through the castle.”, Vlad told the Egyptian.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>He looked at Vlad with a curious expression in his eyes.</p>
<p>“She accepted. You could join us if you want.”, Dracula invited him.</p>
<p>Again Lysimachus rolled his eyes but smirked.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll go with you.”</p>
<p>“Perfect! We’ll go at midnight.”</p>
<p>________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Lysimachus waited by the staircase as Dracula walked over to get Lucy for their little tour. By now he had another new bottle of beer from which he took a swig as he watched the woman that danced with Lucy. </p>
<p>He gulped and shook his head telling himself that he was becoming insane.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?”, Vlad asked them both.</p>
<p>“He’s coming with us?”, Lucy asked surprised.</p>
<p>Lysimachus narrowed his eyes a little and looked into her eyes. She was up to something. He could feel it.</p>
<p>“Yes, Vlad invited me. But if you don’t want me to come…”</p>
<p>“No no, it’s alright. I was just surprised.”, Lucy said.</p>
<p>Vlad smiled thinking this was about getting alone time with him.</p>
<p>“Come now, there’s so much to show you.”, Vlad said as he dragged them up the stairs and through the castle. </p>
<p>“So Lucy, how do you like my party so far?”</p>
<p>“It’s great. I like it. Now let me see your castle.”, she answered.</p>
<p>Vlad chuckled and started to explain the different rooms and halls they passed. He talked about the armors and weapons and paintings that decorated the huge building and of course he talked about himself. </p>
<p>Lysimachus stayed guiet so far just listening and watching his companions. Drinking his beer now and then.</p>
<p>Eventually they arrived in Draculas chambers and sat down a little. Lucy turned to the Egyptian and spoke up.</p>
<p>“So you’re from Egypt? Can you tell me your name?”, she asked.</p>
<p>Lysimachus smiled.</p>
<p>“It’s Lysimachus. I know it’s not very common these days. Outside the yampire world I go by Keph. It comes from Khepri one of the Egyptian gods. Thought it’s better.”, the ancient vampire answers and Lucy looks at him surprised and stunned.</p>
<p>She was even speechless for a moment as she thought about Kamilah and how she spoke of her twin brother. </p>
<p>Lucy gulped and was thankful for Dracula to say something.</p>
<p>“I met Lys in Rome years ago. He really caught my eye on that night market but he likes to play being hard to get which saddens me very much.”</p>
<p>Lysimachus smirked.</p>
<p>“What should I say you only get what you earn.”</p>
<p>“My friend what could I possibly do to finally earn your heart.”, Vlad said.</p>
<p>Lysimachus laughed and looked at Lucy.</p>
<p>“Being Miss Lucy would be enough as well.”, he said with a wink and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger.</p>
<p>Lucy’s heart was racing and now she could see it. She saw Kamilah in his face, in his features and expressions. The familarity she felt before when they danced… it was because he was Kamilah’s twin. The one that was supposed to be dead. </p>
<p>Lucy tried to remain calm. She still had a mission but how was she supposed to stay focused when Kamilahs ‘dead’ brother sat right next to her?! She wanted to run back to her friends and tell Kamilah! </p>
<p>She swallowed and didn’t know what to say. Will she fail now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you see that? The stranger just joined them!”, Kamilah stated clearly concerned, “What if he’s dangerous?”</p>
<p>“We don’t know that. But Lucy is one of the strongest people I know. I believe she can do it.”, Adrian said trying to calm his best friend.</p>
<p>“I don’t know he’s giving me strange feelings.”, Kamilah admitted.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he could be harmless but he could also mean trouble. We’ll have to stay alert.”, Jax said.</p>
<p>“I bet she’s having lots of fun right now.”, Lily said with a grin.</p>
<p>——————————————————————</p>
<p>“Miss Lucy, are you alright?”, Lysimachus asked a little concerned.</p>
<p>The human gulped and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry. Just had to think about something. It’s nothing important.”</p>
<p>Lysimachus looked at her with a thoughtful expression as if he was trying to read her but once again Vlad broke the tension.</p>
<p>“So Lucy, I must ask… What exactly are you and your friends doing here? I mean from my perspective it looks a little suspicious.”</p>
<p>Lysimachus frowned a little but watched them in silence.</p>
<p>“I uh… I just wanted to meet the famous Dracula. The moment I heard about you I was so curious. I hope that’s alright…”</p>
<p>“Is that so?”, Dracula asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>He liked the fact that someone might be interested in him.</p>
<p>“Yes, I wanted to get close to you.”, Lucy said with a smile.</p>
<p>Lysimachus put his now empty bottle on a side table just as Lucy emptied her glas of wine.</p>
<p>“I’m happy to hear that. Would you like another drink?”</p>
<p>Lucy nodded and handed him the glas.</p>
<p>“What about you, my friend?”, he asked Lysimachus.</p>
<p>“No, thank you. I don’t need anymore.”, he declined.</p>
<p>With that Vlad left the room for the moment and left them both alone.</p>
<p>Lysimachus immediately took the opportunity to find out Lucy’s intentions. Her real intentions.</p>
<p>“So what are you really doing here? Because it does sound suspicious if a bunch of New Yorks council members are here along with a human…”, he asked getting straight to the point.</p>
<p>Lucy gulped and looked at him. She wasn’t sure if she could trust him. From what Kamilah told her she could but thousands of years can change a man. But then again the expression in his eyes gave her the feeling of safety and that he was trustworthy.</p>
<p>“I… You can’t tell him.”, she started to say.</p>
<p>“I won’t.”, Lysimachus promised and waited for her to continue.</p>
<p>Lucy moved a little closer to him and lowered her voice.</p>
<p>“There’s a dangerous vampire in New York. He took over the city and drank the blood of the First…”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Gaius is unbelievably strong now. To stop him we need a special stake made from the Tree of Eternal Life. But in order to find it we need to find the grave of the first vampire which is only possible if I get the Eye of Bathory.”, Lucy explained.</p>
<p>“Did… Did you say Gaius?”, Lysimachus asked as his expression hardened.</p>
<p>“Yes, you know him?”</p>
<p>“He’s my maker… So you think Vlad has this Eye of Bathory?”</p>
<p>Lucy gulped as she realized how much more Gaius hurt Kamilah. Obviously he never told her about Lysimachus being a vampire. It made her a bit angry.</p>
<p>“I know it. It’s the amulet he’s wearing.”</p>
<p>Lysimachus tensed up and nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ll help you. But also I’ll help you fight him. I have some unfinished business with Gaius.”, he said cracking his knuckles.</p>
<p>Lucy’s expression saddened a little. One person had caused so much pain and still is and probably doesn’t regret anything.</p>
<p>Before they could talk more about it Vlad entered the room again with wine for Lucy and himself. He even brought another bottle of beer although Lysimachus had declined.</p>
<p>When he walked over to them Lysimachus couldn’t help but to watch the amulet hanging from his neck. In that moment an idea came across and he smirked.</p>
<p>“Dear friend…”, the Egyptian said and grabbed the other vampire by his collar and pulled him closer to him. He put a seductive expression on, “Sometimes I actually find you very… delicious.”, Lysimachus growled and just kissed him on the lips.</p>
<p>It caused for Vlad to lose hold of the drinks so he could put his hands on the Egyptian who smirked into the kisses they shared.</p>
<p>The tension got heated and Lucy couldn’t do more but to watch them with a surprised expression.</p>
<p>Lysimachus stood up and put his hands on Vlads body stroking his sides and chest.</p>
<p>“Let me undress you.”</p>
<p>Lysimachus didn’t wait for permission and took off Draculas clothes and threw them on the couch where Lucy was still sitting on. The last thing he took off was the amulet which he gently threw in the same direction.</p>
<p>Vlad wanted to undress Lysimachus as well but the Egyptian stopped him.</p>
<p>“Don’t.”, he said commanding and pulled out a handkerchief of his pocket.</p>
<p>“Let me cover your eyes.”, Lysimachus said and again didn’t wait for permission.</p>
<p>Vlad didn’t mind though. He was enjoying it and was too excited about finally getting what he wanted. At least that’s what he was thinking.</p>
<p>The Egyptian threw him gently on the large bed and moved his hand over Vlads chest down to his hips and then again up to his chest. He circled the bed like a predator thinking about what to do next.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Lucy smiled at Lysimachus who came over to her to take Vlads shirt. He winked and went back to his prey while Lucy quietly took the Eye of Bathory.</p>
<p>The Egyptian bind Draculas wrists and kissed him again heated.</p>
<p>“Oh Lys, you don’t know how much I dreamed about this…”</p>
<p>In that moment Lysimachus gave him one last kiss and went back over to Lucy. He offered her his hand which she gladly took. </p>
<p>The second they wanted to leave the room Lysimachus stopped and turned around. He heard a strange noise and when he saw the source of it he frowned. Lucy followed his gaze and noticed the walkie-talkie.</p>
<p>They listened closely and heard a voice speaking.</p>
<p>“Vlad, you’re there? The Order is about to surround your castle. We’ll make our move now. Thanks for your cooperation.”, a man said and Lysimachus slightly squeezed Lucys’s hand.</p>
<p>He was getting angry about the fact that Vlad arranged this whole ball just to let them all get murdered by the Order. </p>
<p>Without another glance he dragged Lucy out of the room and ignored Dracula who was getting confused by the lack of kisses and touches but was still too excited to realize the situation he was in. </p>
<p>——————————————————————</p>
<p>When they arrived back at the dance hall Lucy immediately called for her friends who came over to her as soon as possible.</p>
<p>“Lucy, are you okay?”, Adrian asked.</p>
<p>“Did you get the Eye?”, Jax asked shortly after.</p>
<p>The human nodded and handed them the amulet. She was a little out of breath but wanted to tell them what they just found out. Luckily Lysimachus helped her out.</p>
<p>“Quick, you need to get out of here. I think there’s a back entrance over there. I’ll catch up with as soon as I warned the others.”</p>
<p>“Warning about what?”, Lily asked confused.</p>
<p>“The Order is here.”, Lucy answered and dragged her stunned but also angry getting friends out.</p>
<p>——————————————————————</p>
<p>“Everyone! You need to find a way out of here! The Order is coming!”, Lysimachus shouted a few times while making his way through the dancing crowd. </p>
<p>Soon enough vampires heard him and started to panic and to flee. That’s when he followed the direction Lucy and her friends escaped to. </p>
<p>The front doors burst open and soldiers from the Order came in immediately shooting every vampire they saw.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Lysimachus to catch up with Lucy’s gang. they were outside hiding behind some bushes. The Egyptian spotted two Order members and smirked. They stood in a perfect line for his weapon.</p>
<p>With a skilled move of his wrists he made two chained daggers appear in his hands which were hidden inside of his sleeves. With another skilled movement he threw one of the daggers which flew right through the heads of the Order members. Using his vampire strength he pulled back his dagger by its chain and caught it perfectly in his hand. </p>
<p>Lucy and her friends looked at him surprised. He winked and instructed them to move forward with a nod of his head.</p>
<p>So they snuck around the yard killing one or two more Order members without anyone to notice and made their way out of the area by using some hidden tunnels. </p>
<p>When they were sure the coast was clear and nobody followed them they stopped running and walked in silence until they arrived in front of Kamilah’s office.</p>
<p>“That was… awesome. Thanks for helping me and us back there.”, Lucy thanked the Egyptian.</p>
<p>“No need to thank me. I did what was right and if Gaius is involved well… then I have to do something.”, Lysimachus answered.</p>
<p>“You know about Gaius?”, Adrian asked.</p>
<p>Lysimachus nodded.</p>
<p>“Lucy told me but I know him myself anyways.”</p>
<p>This gave Adrian but also Kamilah a curious look.</p>
<p>“I’d like to join you and help to stop him if you don’t mind that is.”</p>
<p>“Do I have say in this because yes!!!! Let’s keep the hot foreign vampire with his badass dagger moves!!!”, Lily shouted and earned a smile by Lucy.</p>
<p>“We could use any help don’t we?”, Jax added.</p>
<p>“Yes, why not.”, Adrian finally said.</p>
<p>Kamilah frowned and looked up and down the Egyptian before her. Again he gave her a strange feeling.</p>
<p>Lysimachus felt her gaze on him and looked back at her feeling strange as well. They looked into each others eyes in silence while the others could feel the tension between them.</p>
<p>Lucy grew nervous and broke the silence.</p>
<p>“There’s more to talk about but… it’s better to go inside for that.”, she said.</p>
<p>Adrian agreed and they all looked at Kamilah now.</p>
<p>She swallowed slightly and finally looked at Lucy. She nodded turned around and led them all inside her office.</p>
<p>This will be one hell of a talk, Lucy thought and followed them nervously.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>